


Arrest me

by JJ91



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ91/pseuds/JJ91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac's annual Halloween party is known to be one of the bigger events of the year. Grantaire doesn't exactly know how many influence Courfeyrac has on that, but the party seems to bring good things for him every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://demisexualmoony.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fdemisexualmoony.tumblr.com%2F).



> This fic is my piece for the Les Mis Trick or Treat. I've written it for tumblr user Demisexualmoony (pssh if you give me your AO3 username I'll gift it to you officially) who asked for Combeferre/Grantaire in one of her prompts so here it is: Boyfriends on Halloween. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr you can do that [here](http://jj91s.tumblr.com/).  
> Happy Halloween!

Courfeyrac's annual Halloween party is known to be one of the bigger events of the year. Grantaire doesn't exactly know how many influence Courfeyrac has on that, but the party seems to bring good things for him every time.

The first time he had attended the party as a friend of a friend of Courfeyrac. It was how they'd met. A meeting that was the start of a beautiful friendship not only with Courfeyrac, but also with the rest of Les Amis. The years after that were less memorable, but not less good, until last year. Last year was memorable, very memorable. He'd danced for the first time with Combeferre. It was the start of everything, even if it had still taken them months after that to pick up the courage to ask the other out on a date. In the end it had been Combeferre, who'd asked Grantaire out for coffee. But it had all started here, on the party Courfeyrac organized every year in the Musain.

Grantaire is already looking around the café for an hour, dancing through the mass of people in search of Combeferre. In itself it's a pretty difficult task, moving around these groups of people crowded together, seeing how many people Courfeyrac has invited. But his search is even harder because most of these people are bigger than he is. He can't look over their heads like his ridiculously tall boyfriend.

His length should make Combeferre easy to spot, but Grantaire hasn't seen him yet. He has spotted most of his friends though. Courfeyrac of course, as the host of the party, but also Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly and somewhere in the distance he saw Joly and Bossuet dancing with their girlfriend Musichetta. So yeah, he's just waiting for Combeferre.

And really Grantaire wishes he'd just find him. He's curious to see his boyfriend. They'd agreed to meet at the party, keeping their costumes a surprise for each other. He has the feeling though Combeferre must have an inkling about his costume, seeing as he stole his labcoat in order to go as a crazy scientist. Grantaire himself has no clue about Combeferre's outfit, which isn't due to lack of trying. He'd tried to coax a hint out of Combeferre using all the tricks he'd known but Combeferre has kept his mouth shut.

The only thing he knows is that over the course of the hour Courfeyrac has been sending him these meaningful looks, like he knows something. Grantaire just can't seem to figure out what it is that he knows exactly. And oh, how he wants to know. Because no matter what, it has something to do with Combeferre's costume.

* * *

It takes him another half an hour to finally spot Combeferre who's by himself in a corner of the café, but the second he sees him he knows what Courfeyrac has been trying to tell him.

"I've been very bad, you should arrest me."

"Seriously Grantaire? That's not even funny anymore. There have been at least five people saying the exact same thing to me tonight." Combeferre says, the typical way he rolls his eyes at the comment makes Grantaire feel warm inside.

"Well, you at least know the sexy cop outfit worked. But really, who talked you in to this?" Grantaire gives him a cheeky smile and trails his finger over Combeferre's sternum where the top buttons of his shirt haven't been buttoned, showing off his chest.

"Courfeyrac." Combeferre sighs, though his eyes are fond.

"Not surprising at all, but I can tell you... it is _very_ sexy." Grantaire breathes in to his ear. "I can't wait to take it off of you tonight."

Combeferre blushes.

" _Grantaire_." It comes out almost like a whine and Grantaire loves it, loves the way his name sounds on Combeferre's lips.

"Hmm, what?" He starts pressing soft kisses against Combeferre's neck, below his ear, smiling against the skin when he feels a shiver going through his boyfriends body.

"I know you're doing this on purpose you know?" Even if his voice is back to calm and collected Grantaire can feel Combeferre's body react to what he's doing.

"I know, but that doesn't make this less fun. Just let me show you how much I appreciate the outfit. I've been looking for you for an hour and a half, but you in this outfit... definitely worth the wait." He squeezes Combeferre's ass, because really... in those pants? Grantaire has just one word for that and that's _delicious_.  
  
It brings a wicked smile to Combeferre's face.

"I see. If you can't keep your hands to yourself sir, I might be in need to arrest you anyway, get the handcuffs out." Combeferre says it with a sultry voice he rarely uses. It makes Grantaire's throat go dry.  
  
"Yeah... ehh yeah, that may be best... eh... sir." Grantaire stutters. He really likes where this is going though and he's sure this is going to be another addition in the line of good things that happen to him on Courfeyrac's Halloween party. Did he say one of the bigger events earlier? Scratch that. Party of the year!


End file.
